mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
All Fear The Skeleton (Part 1)
All Fear The Skeleton (Part 1) is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Skeleton Freak prepares for the US to lose power, as Mystery Inc is solving a mystery and founding about what happened. Synopsis Mystery Inc was facing the Shadow Parrot, as he was chasing Shaggy and Scooby. Fred traps him, with the Mystery Machine with the grappling tagging to it, as Shaggy and Scooby hold, as they got them. It turned out to Caleb, a man who lost his job from a garage. He was taken away by the police, as Fred contacts Karl about finding Skeleton Freak. As Karl loses contact, as he tries the library with books. It turned out to be Mystery Girl. They both fight, as they stop. She wants the same thing that Karl and Mystery Inc want. Mystery Girl sees Skeleton Freak is getting with his abilities, with the suit improving to attack and as he got the generators to do something dangerous. Mystery Girl gives Karl information about Alice May and Skeleton Freak's minions, as she vows Mystery Inc not to get in her way. Karl said earlier, as Mystery Girl change her mind. Karl knows Mystery Girl is gone to find Mystery Girl, as he tells Mystery Inc that their base in Seattle. Fred will prepare for everything to get there. Velma will track with her computer, of her scanner. Shaggy and Scooby will pack more food, as they ate a lot of food, earlier. Karl tells Fred about it, as he learns that Skeleton Freak is planning to start a Mystery war, where every monster team up to take them out. Karl fears worst, as Velma is prepared, as she will use equipments to know about Skeleton Freak and his minions. Skeleton Freak tells Alice May to ambush Mystery Inc, to show them fear once he prepares to use the EMP to shut down every electric system in America. He prepares with his minions to use the generators, as it is loading. Skeleton Freak makes a speech, as the EMP has begun to shut down every electrical system in America, as Skeleton Freak's base is still active. Mystery Inc is still working, with Fred having a back-up system in his car. Velma realizes that her phone and laptop is not working, as everyone in Coolsville. She knows that Skeleton Freak is using the EMP, as America is the same too. Fred doesn't know how to get there, as he lost some of his system, including the navigation. Karl has a reboot version of the Knotts Company, as he upgrades a few more in Mystery Inc. Karl keeps track of which direction, as he continues to direct them. As they go park ahead, Alice May and Skeleton Freak appears in front of them. Fred drives fast to get away from Skeleton Freak and Alice May vehicle. Skeleton Freak tries to hurt them, as Karl distracts them by fighting them off. He manages to drive them away, with his own car, appearing. Skeleton Freak and Alice May are not happy that Mystery Inc got away, as they going to retreat. They return to the Knotts Company, as Fred watches them. They go inside, as Sandra Florence is happy to see them, as she was about to go home until this happens. Karl advises Sandra and his PA to stay here until the electricity comes back on. Karl repairs the generators in his company, as the radiation in with the company are back online. Velma finally can upload her laptop, as she can see Seattle. She marked on her map, as Karl knows Skeleton Freak minions will be prepared. Knotts Company other generators are rebooted, as Coolsville is working again. Velma found out that Skeleton operation is at the docs. as Fred knows it's payback time. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Mystery Girl * Sandra Florence * Knotts Company * Karl's PA Villains: * Shadow Parrot (First Appearance) * Caleb (First Appearance) * Skeleton Freak * Alice May * Skeleton Freak's Minions Other characters: * Coolsville Civilians Locations * Skeleton Freak's Base * Coolsville Libary * Coolsville * Knotts Company Objects * Oil * Spar * Chicken * Chips * Corn * EMP Generator Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Skeleton Freak planned this since the beginning * Mystery Girl wants the Mystery Inc to solve it, as Karl thinks she has both sides * Fred has been driving since his Mystery days * Shaggy and Scooby have always close, as they never seen Mystery like this Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: Oil, Spar * Clues: * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 * Running Gag: "Drive" Cultural references * In other language See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes